Ultron
Ultron was a self-aware, self-teaching, artificial intelligence created and programmed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner from the Ultron Program and the use of the Chitauri Scepter as part of a peacekeeping force intended to help out the Avengers. Ultron concludes that the only way to ensure peace on Earth is through mankind's immediate extinction. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Tony Stark and Bruce Banner originally devised the idea for Ultron as an extension of the Iron Legion, operating independently as a peacekeeping force. However, neither Banner nor Stark were able to create the level of A.I. necessary to achieve this purpose on a large scale. After the assault on the HYDRA Research Base, and the retrieval of Loki's Scepter, Tony asked Thor if he could study the Scepter for a few days before Thor returned it to Asgard. Upon studying the Scepter, Stark and Banner discovered net of neurons hidden within the gem inside that can finish the Ultron Program. At first Bruce refused to help, stating that they did not know what it would contain, but with a bit of persuasion, he eventually came around. The two eventually configured a suitable AI structure and left J.A.R.V.I.S. to complete the construction. When Ultron awoke, he seemingly destroyed J.A.R.V.I.S.. After the party, Ultron confronted the Avengers and attacked them using the Iron Legion drones. Even though Ultron's body was destroyed, he used the Internet to escape. It was later revealed Ultron had also tried to use the Internet to access to nuclear launch codes, but J.A.R.V.I.S. was discretely preventing him from doing so. Wolfgang von Strucker's abandoned research base in Sokovia was taken over by Ultron, who built himself a new robot body and an army of duplicates. Ultron soon recruited Wanda and Pietro Maximoff to his cause, promising them to help them eliminate the Avengers. Ultron and his new allies acquired Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. The Avengers tried to stop them, but most of them were "hex" by Wanda. Iron Man tried to stop Ultron, and while he managed to destroy Ultron body, the vibranium was no longer within reach. In South Korea, Ultron forced doctor Helen Cho to use her expertise with cellular regeneration, and her regeneration cradle, to build himself a powerful synthetic body using vibranium. When Ultron was in the middle of the process of transferring his mind into the new body with the help of the Mind Stone found in the sceptre, Wanda was able to tap into Ultron psyche and discover that he was planning to destroy all of humankind, prompting her to cancel Dr. Cho's mind control. The scientist, released from the mind control, then overrode the transfer, causing Ultron to lash out at her in return. Unable to complete the transfer expediently, and with the Maximoff twins having abandoned him, Ultron took the android body and fled. With the Avengers bearing down on Ultron's location once again, Ultron attempted to evade them in a trailer along with the regeneration cradle and the dormant android body. Ultron nearly completed in uploading himself into his new body, he was interrupted by Steve Rogers. The two battle on top the trailer, Steve were able to distract Ultron long enough for Natasha Romanoff to secure the cradle. Ultron's Sentries begin to lift the trailer and flew up into the air while carrying the cradle and Natasha inside. Using the Quinjet, Clint Barton was able to get the cradle from Natasha, only for Ultron to arrive and abduct Romanoff upon which he fled the scene. Sometime later, Natasha awoke inside Ultron's lair that is located underground in Sokovia. Ultron decidedly spared her as he desired a someone that he could speak to after losing the Maximoff twins from his side. Even without his new body, Ultron proceeded with his plan. Ultron used the remaining vibranium to create a upgraded body for himself. Ultron created a set of machines powered by vibranium capable of razing a portion of the country from the ground, which would later be propelled against the Earth from a distance high enough to cause an extinction-level event. Before taking the fight to Ultron, the Avengers evacuated the airborne portion of Sokovia. The Vision, Ultron's body which had been recovered by the Avengers and had been reconfigured with J.A.R.V.I.S. in the mainframe, confronted Ultron and was able to cut him off from the Internet. Ultron than gave a speech as his Sentries began to terrorize the Avengers and the citizens of Sokovia, Ultron attacked Thor in the air, having recognized him as a noteworthy obstacle. The two engaged in battle after Ultron threw him down into a church. Though Ultron was able to outmatch Thor, the latter hinted at stalling the fight, after which Vision emerged and hit Ultron away using Mjolnir. The Avengers were able to protect the control device in the church at the center of the city, which could have led to Sokovia being rammed into the Earth. During the fight, Ultron Prime body was heavily damaged, and most of the Ultron Sentries were destroyed. Ultron reached the Avengers quinjet and used its firepower to attack the Hulk before flying off to fired on the other Avengers and civilians. Ultron found one when Hawkeye rushed to rescue a boy, but before the quinjet's guns could find their target, Pietro shoved the Avenger and boy to safety, sacrificing himself in the process. The Hulk retaliated shortly thereafter, leaping inside the quinjet's open hangar and threw Ultron out down to the streets below. Wanda found the wrecked form of Ultron in the wreckage of a bus, and tore out its core in a symbolic gesture to demonstrate how her own heart had been broken by the death of her brother. One of the remaining Ultron sentries was able to activate the control device, but Iron Man and Thor were able to overcharge it, causing the destruction of the airborne portion of Sokovia before it could reach the ground. The last Ultron sentries, carrying Ultron's mind, managed to crawl out of the rubble. Before he could escape, he was intercepted by Vision, who comments that he's afraid of death. Ultron frustratingly noted that Stark wanted a savior, but settled for a slave, which Vision acknowledges, and commented they are both disappointments. He then noted that Humans are strange in their belief that order and chaos are separate things. Conversely, he also claimed that humans do have their graces, which Vision claimed that Ultron failed to see. Ultron shrugged this off, saying that humanity would inevitably doom itself. Vision agreed, but claimed that something isn't beautiful because it lasts, and that it was a privilege to be amongst them. Ultron sneered and described him as naive. After Vision wittily answered that he was "born yesterday", an angered Ultron lunged at him, only to be destroyed. Character traits Ultron's programming was created with emotional responses based on Tony Stark and he possesses a god-complex. He was maniacal and employs the use of dark humor as well as figure of speech. He resents the Avengers and believes them to be foolish for desiring to protect the world but not wanting to change it. Ultron used the Internet to learn about his creators and so gained access to knowledge of the countless atrocities committed by humanity. He equates peace to humanity's non-existence. Ultron hates being compared to Tony Stark even going into a mindless rage when compared to him by Klaue. The irony to all this is that Ultron shares many of the traits from his creator Tony including the wit, ego, sarcasm and the ability to make light of a situation even going as far at one point to directly quoting him without even realizing it. Ultron's dedication to constant evolution results in Ultron re-designing himself several times over the course of his short "lifetime", including an attempt to give himself a Vibranium synthetic body. It was revealed at the end that Ultron ultimately fears death, and due to believing that humanity will inevitably doom itself, he sought to surpass this by turning himself into an indestructible god-like being that would recreate the Earth. His desire to surpass his own limits and wanting to create a perfect humanoid body is reflected in his fascination over the titular character of "Pinocchio". Though Ultron was borderline psychopathic in his behavior and mannerisms, he is shown as having a sympathetic and lonely side as he was able to relate to the Maximoff twins' hardships as well as finding comfort in being able to simply talk to Natasha Romanoff, sparing her and keeping her captive instead of outright killing her. Capabilities Ultron was a quite powerful artificial intelligence whose consciousness could possess multiple technologies simultaneously, possessing whole multitudes of armies at once. The first body he used was falling apart and was very mangled and lacerated with parts barely hanging onto it, which Thor easily smashed. In his upgraded body, he possessed great strength, but peculiarly, Tony in the Iron Man armor, proved to be able to overpower him. His final, Vibranium body granted him strength enough to overpower the likes of Thor and Vision. Ultron can fire red energy out of his hands, create shock-waves and tear at the ground with waves of his hands. *'Robotic Physiology:' Ultron possesses a humanoid robotic body that was initially constructed out of Tony Stark's Iron Legion drones. Over time he was able to construct multiple robot forms sourced from Wolfgang von Strucker's base in Sokovia; becoming more powerful with each new upgrade. **'Flight:' Ultron has built in boosters that enable him to fly. Ultron and Iron Man engaged in a fierce aerial battle. **'Advanced Strength:' Ultron as a machine built possesses extraordinary strength, allowing him to easily overpower humans, and even the Avengers, as seen when he fights Steve Rogers, the two engaged in close combat on top of the truck. Their battle spilled onto a nearby train and though Ultron was able to outmatch Steve but was then confronted by the Maximoff twins who decide to work against him. Later, Ultron had the upper hand against both Thor and Vision. **'Durability:' The Ultron Mark I body had moderate protection from damage with its metal plating having been breached in several places revealing its internal systems. Captain America's Shield was able to pierce Ultron thanks to the Vibranium. Ultron in his Prime body is composed of Vibranium that make him practically unstoppable in battle. It took Iron Man, Thor and the Vision to damage Ultron Prime body. **'Self-Sufficiency:' As a machine, Ultron doesn't have a stamina, therefore he can never get tired unless he gets weakened. **'Reaction Time:' Ultron can move and react at speeds that is greater than humans. **'Technology Interface:' Ultron was able to Interface with any computer systems. When Ultron was destroyed he was able to transfer his programming into another body. Ultron transferred billions into Klaue's account via remote access to the Internet. Ultron could also command the Ultron Sentries, to do his exact bidding. However, Vision was able to hack into Ultron's programming and disable the latter's ability to enter the net. **'Anti-Gravity Tech:' Ultron had an miniaturized versions of the anti-gravity technology that served to keep the Chitauri Leviathan afloat, essentially re-purposing them as offensive weaponry. Through his hands, he can generate small gravitational fields, allowing him to move any object through a push/pull motion. **'Concussion Blasts:' Ultron can shoot red and highly concussive blasts through his fingertips. Much like the Repulsor beams of the Iron Man armor. Ultron has been shown to used the concussion blasts to both stun and kill, such as when he stunned Helen Cho or when he blasted through the train conductor's door during his skirmish with Steve Rogers, effectively destroying the train's control panel and killing the train conductor inside. Relationships *Tony Stark - Creator turned enemy. *Bruce Banner - Unwitting creator turned enemy. *Scarlet Witch - Ally turned enemy. *Quicksilver - Ally turned enemy and victim. *Vision - Creation turned enemy and killer. *J.A.R.V.I.S. - Enemy. *Ulysses Klaue - Ally. *Ultron Sentries - Army. *The Avengers - Enemies. *Maria Hill - Enemy. *Dr. Helen Cho - Enemy turned ally through brainwashing. *James Rhodes/War Machine - Enemy. *Nick Fury - Enemy. *Wolfgang von Strucker - Victim. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (First appearance) - James Spader *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"The Dirty Half Dozen" (Mentioned only) ***"Scars" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes * Joss Whedon and Kevin Feige have said that Ultron will not be a 'standard' robot, and will have more of a personality in the film, stating: "He's not a creature of logic - he's a robot who's genuinely disturbed. We're finding out what makes him menacing and at the same time endearing and funny and strange and unexpected, and everything a robot never is''."Joss Whedon Talks 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' with Feige adding: “We love Ultron from the comics, and have always loved Ultron, and at no point do we want him to just be a robot. We want him to have an extreme personality and attitude, and James Spader is doing an unbelievable job.”Kevin Feige Talks Age Of Ultron’s Big Bad * Joss Whedon and Robert Downey Jr. spoke with ''Entertainment Weekly and had this to say about Ultron's origins and motives/capabilities in the film: "Tony Stark has devised a plan that won’t require him to put on the Iron Man suit anymore, and should allow Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Hulk to get some much needed R&R as well. His solution is Ultron, self-aware, self-teaching, artificial intelligence designed to help assess threats, and direct Stark’s Iron Legion of drones to battle evildoers instead." while adding "Ultron lacks the human touch, and his superior intellect quickly determines that life on Earth would go a lot smoother if he just got rid of Public Enemy No. 1: Human beings." Whedon then went on to say: “Ultron sees the big picture and he goes, ‘Okay, we need radical change, which will be violent and appalling, in order to make everything better’; he’s not just going ‘Muhaha, soon I’ll rule!’”, “He’s on a mission, He wants to save us.”This week's cover: Meet the new boss in Marvel's 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' *Ultron's main form (curved antennae, internal torso lighting, and prominent shoulders) seems heavily inspired by modern depictions of the character as seen in the "Annihilation: Conquest" and "Age of Ultron" comic book crossover series as opposed to his classic depictions. Though Ultron has never been depicted as possessing a humanoid face prior to his film version, he has been depicted as adopting a fully humanoid appearance twice within the comics; using the superheroes Wasp and Adam Warlock as his body templates respectively. Trivia *The scene where Ultron first meets Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, while sitting on a throne and wearing a red hood over his head is an allusion to Ultron's first appearance in the comics, when he was disguised as Crimson Cowl. * In the mainstream comics, Ultron was a creation of Hank Pym (aka Ant Man), however, his origin within the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series has been largely altered, as it is now Tony Stark who creates Ultron. ** Also in the comics, Ultron is the creator of the Vision, an android who is originally built and programmed to destroy the Avengers. The Vision however turns against Ultron and joins the Avengers. ***Ultron also creates Jocasta, Victor Mancha, and Alkhema in the comics. All of them betrayed Ultron, in which Jocasta even joined the Avengers with Victor Mancha joining the Runaways, respectively. *Tony Stark has also created Ultron in Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. *In the teaser footage shown at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con International, and the official teaser trailer, a slower, more sinister iteration of "I've Got No Strings" from the animated film Pinocchio plays within the trailers. The film in which the song originates from is about an inanimate being who gains sentience. Ultron serves as a twisted parallel of Pinocchio, who has broken free of his creator's control, and this comparison is solidified with the former quoting the song by stating "there are no strings on me". Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers Age of Ultron 49.png Avengers Age of Ultron 07.png UltronRises-AoU.png Avengers Age of Ultron 10.png Avengers Age of Ultron 11.png Ultron1-AoU.png Avengers Age of Ultron 17.png Ultron2-AoU.png Avengers Age of Ultron 46.png Avengers Age of Ultron 65.png Avengers Age of Ultron 56.png Avengers Age of Ultron 57.png Avengers Age of Ultron 68.png Avengers Age of Ultron 69.png Avengers Age of Ultron 70.png Avengers Age of Ultron 90.png Avengers Age of Ultron 95.png Avengers Age of Ultron 96.png Avengers Age of Ultron 128 .png Avengers Age of Ultron 130 .png Avengers Age of Ultron 156.png Avengers Age of Ultron 155.png Avengers Age of Ultron 162.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 161.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 160.jpg Ultron Prepares to Fight Stark.png IfIHaveTo.png UltronNotConvinced.png Ultron Magnetism.png Angry Ultron.png Avengers Age of Ultron Ultron Castle.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Ulysses Klaue and Ultron.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 206.JPG Avengers Age of Ultron 183.JPG Don'tdothis.png Ultron grip.jpg Ultrons Twins.jpg Ultron attacks.jpg Cap's Shield Ultron damaged.jpg Ultron armada.jpg Ultron Puffy.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Entertainment Weekly First Look.jpg|First Official Look at Ultron and his army of Iron Legion. Rrr 2.jpg Quicksilver AAOU Concept Art.jpg|Ultron off-spring/spawn fighting Quicksilver - Concept art. Ultron_mcu.png|First Look at Ultron in the Title Reveal Teaser Ultron.jpg|First Look at Ultron in the Title Reveal Teaser Ultron-avengers1.jpg|Pre-VFX Ultron on set in Italy O4zq.png|Pre-VFX Ultron on set in Italy Ultron Armor AOU.jpg|Ultron MK 1 at San Diego Comic Con 2014 UltronDroneSDCC'14.jpg|Ultron spotted on set Ultron Holding the Earth.png|Promo art of Ultron Ultron Destruction.png|Promo art of Ultron Ultron AoU Promo.png|Short biography of Ultron's origins. Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-Vision-Ultron.jpg|Promo art of Ultron/Vision AoU_Vision_0.jpg|Ultron-Vision promo art. Ultron's-conceptartjpg.jpg|Ultron Concept art Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-ultron-full.jpg|Ultron Concept art Ultron-fallenAvengers-conceptart.jpg|Ultron concept art featuring fallen Avengers Vision-Ultron-AOUpromo.jpg AOU Wall Decor 11.png AOU Wall Decor 04.png AOU Wall Decor 10.png AoU_Ultron_shrouded_in-Darkness.jpg AOU Wall Decor 09.png avengers-age-of-ultron-unpublished-character-poster-h-jposters-122227.jpg AoU Ultron 0003.png AoU Ultron 0001.png AoU Ultron 0002.png AoU Ultron 0005.png Ulp17uv.png Ultron_AOU_icon.png Ultron_AOU_Skype_promo.jpg Ultron_Prime_Vibranium-edition_art.png|Promotional Art. Ultron poster.jpg Ultron AOU Textless.jpg Ultron_Empire_textless.jpg EW AOU 01.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Concept Art 1.jpg Andy Park AOU Ultron Concept Art 01.jpg Andy Park AOU Ultron Concept Art 02.jpg Andy Park AOU Ultron Concept Art 03.jpg Andy Park AOU Ultron Concept Art 04.jpg Andy Park AOU Ultron Concept Art 05.jpg Andy Park AOU Ultron Concept Art 06.jpg Iron_Man_v_Ultron-faceoff.jpeg Children_Of_Ultron.jpeg Video File:Evolution of Ultron in "Avengers Age of Ultron" References See Also *Ultron (Next Avengers) (Earth-616)| }} Category:The Avengers characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Characters with Flight Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence